Vanila
by ViCloud5
Summary: Sequel of Vanila/ Short fic, Words under 1k/ YeWook/ GS
1. Chapter 1

Vanila

Yewook

M, GS

"Aahh... Aahh... Hen..thii..ka...n"

Rintihan bercampur desahan dikeluarkan seorang _yeoja_ mungil namun terlihat _namja_ sipit yang berada diatasnya tetap bergerak liar, menulikan pendengarannya pada rintihan _yeoja_ mungil di bawahnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ujima." _Namja_ itu menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mata caramel _yeoja_ itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Emph.."

_Namja _sipit itu membungkam(?) tangisan _yeoja_ itu dengan bibirnya. Melumat bibir atasnya lalu bibir bawahnya. Merasa tak ada respon, _namja_ itu menggigit bibir bawah _yeoja_ itu dan langsung memasukkan daging tak bertulangnya ke dalam mulut _yeoja_ itu. Menekan-nekan sesuatu dalam mulut _yeoja_ itu, mengajaknya bergulat. _Yeoja_ itu pasrah, ia berusaha membalas namja itu. Ia tau, namja itu tak akan berhenti sampai ia membalasnya.

"Eumph.. Aaah.. Haahh.."

Dengan rakus _yeoja_ itu mengais oksigen saat _namja_ itu melepas tautan bibir mereka. _Namja_ itu menatap _yeoja_ sayu yang menatapnya errm.. penut kebencian.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu _baby_." Kata _namja_ itu sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi.

"Aahh... Eegh... Aahh..."

"Aahh... So... Dam..n... tight..."

"Aahh... Cumm..." Desah _yeoja_ itu saat mencapai klimaks nya.

"Berbaliklah _baby._"Pinta _namja_ itu.

_Yeoja _itu diam, masih mengatur nafasnya. Dengan tidak sabar, _namja_ itu membalik paksa tubuh _yeoja_ itu, membuat _yeoja_ itu meringis kesakitan pada pergelangan tangannya yang diikat.

"Aahh.. Aahh.."

Desahan terdengar lagi dari mulut _yeoja_ itu. Dengan posisinya sekarang, 'junior' _namja_ sipit itu dapat 'menusuk'nya semakin dalam.

"Aahh... Cum..minggh.."

"Together _baby_."

"Aaaghhhh..." Desah mereka bersama.

_Namja_ itu jatuh menimpa _yeoja_ itu.

"Keluarkan." Pinta _yeoja_ itu.

"Ani. Biarkan begini." Kata_ namja_ itu sambil menyamankan posisinya di belakang _yeoja_ itu dan memeluknya.

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook." Bisiknya di telinga_ yeoja_ itu yang tentunya tidak didengar karena ia sudah berada di dunia mimpinya.

.

Morning

.

"Eugh..." Lenguh _yeoja_ yang bernama Ryeowook itu. "Sudah pagi."

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah tidak terikat lagi.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Sakit? Ne, ia merasa sakit. Bukan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang terikat kemarin ataupun sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang 'ditusuk' berkali-kali kemarin. Tapi sakit pada hatinya. Sakit karena _namja _yang dicintainya memperlakukannya seperti budak seks.

_Clek! Blam!_

"_Wookie baby_, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya _namja_ sipit itu.

Merasa tak dijawab, _namja_ sipit itu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook tang duduk memunggunginya.

"_Waeyo baby_?" Tanyanya lembut. Lembut sekali. Sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya kemarin.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ujima." _Namja_ itu memeluk tubuh _naked_ Ryeowook.

"Hiks... Yesungie... Hiks... Sakit."

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Yesungie itu melepas pelukannya. Memperhatikan tangan Ryeowook yang terdapat bekas ikatan tali yang memerah di tangannya.

"_Mianhe_."Katanya lalu buru-buru mengambil sebuah kotak di laci meja dekat ranjangnya.

Yesung mengeluarkan obat dan mengoleskannya lembut pada pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

Sepertinya _namja_ sipit itu tidak tau bahwa sakit yang Ryeowook maksudkan bukan sakit pada tangannya.

"_Gomawo_."Kata Ryeowook sambil menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya karena perlakuan lembut Yesung tadi.

Sungguh! Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sampai dia berterimakasih pada _namja_ yang sudah menyiksa fisik dan hatinya? Bahkan dia _blushing_? Sebegitu butanyakah cinta?

"Cheoman." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang mampu membuat wajah merah Ryeowook semakin memerah.

"_Kajja_!" Kata Yesung sambil megulurkan tangannya. "Bersihkan dirimu."

"_Ne_." Dengan malu-malu Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan Yesung.

_Hup_!

"Sungie!" Teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

"Aku akan memandikanmu." Kata Yesung.

Ryeowook diam, berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yesung.

.

~Skip Time~

.

Yesung mengelap(?) seluruh tubuh Ryeowook dengan handuk dan memakaikan sebuah gaun polos berwarna ungu muda. Lalu Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan menutup resleting gaun tsb. Yesung menggendong Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya di kursi didepan cermin besar. Dengan segera Yesung mengambil _blow_ dan mengeringkan rambut coklat panjang milik Ryeowook. Setelah selesai, Yesung mengambil parfum beraroma vanila dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

Hal ini rutin Yesung lakukan setiap harinya. Memandikan Ryeowook, mengelap(?) tubuhnya, mamakaikan gaun untuknya, mengeringkan dan menyisir rambutnya, dan terakhir memberikannya parfum. Ryeowook diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Menghirup aroma vanila yang ada pada Ryeowook, aroma yang Yesung tak pernah tau darimana asalnya. Entah dari parfum, sabun ataupun memang aroma tubuh Ryeowook sendiri. Karena wangi Ryeowooknya selalu begini. Dari awal petemuan mereka sampai sekarang.

.

_Flashback on_

_._

_Musim gugur, musim yang begitu dibenci Yesung. Musim dimana dirinya kehilangan segalanya. Kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya yang sangat disayanginya._

_Musim gugur 2 tahun lalu, orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat menghadiri pertemuan bisnis di Jepang._

_Musim gugur 1 tahun lalu, _dongsaeng_nya meninggal karena penyakit kankernya yang disembunyikannya dari Yesung._

_Sungguh, Yesung merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang _hyung_. Sesibuk-sibuknya dirinya mengurusi perusahaan _appa_ nya, harusnya dia tetap harus menjaga _dongsaeng_nya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa._

_Musim gugur._

_Bukankah musim yang cocok untuk mengakhiri hidup?_

_Bersama dengan gugurnya dedaunan._

_Bersama dengan kematian tumbuhan._

_Bersama dengan kematian _appa_ dan _umma_nya._

_Bersama dengan kematian _dongsaeng_nya._

_Yesung berdiri di pinggir jalan. Menatap kosong jalanan yang sepi itu karena dinginnya malam lalu tersenyum._

_Sebuah sinar yang sangat terang menyinari tubuhnya. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan di luar batas._

'Appa_,_ umma_, Jongjin-ah. Aku datang.' Batin Yesung seraya melangkahkan kakinya._

"ANDWEE_!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_ yang berada di seb'rang jalan lalu berlari mendorongnya._

_Mereka berdua jatuh ke atas rerumputan._

'_Vanila.'_

_._

_Flashback off_

.

"Sungie, kau tidak pergi kerja hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang terpantulkan cermin.

"Aku kerja hari ini." Kata Yesung sambil melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hari ini aku pulang malam. Apa kau akan menungguku?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo." Yesung mengecup lembut dahi Ryeowook. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Berharap Ryeowook dapat merasakannya.

Yesung melepas kecupannya. Berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar tsb.

_Klick!_

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci dari Yesung lagi-lagi mengunci kamar ini.

'Pintunya dikunci lagi.' Batin Ryeowook. 'Yesung-ah, tak percayakah kau padaku? Aku tak akan pernah kabur. Aku mencintaimu. Mencintai semua perlakuan lembutmu, walaupun aku tau, itu demi tubuhku.'

.

Di balik pintu

.

Yesung menyentuh dadanya. Meremas kemeja yang dipakainya. Dia tidak peduli apa kemeja itu kusut atau tidak.

'Wookie, berhentilah. Berhentilah menunjukkan senyumanmu. Marahlah. Aku tau kau membenciku. Aku rela dibenci olehmu. Tapi jangan pernah pergi dariku. _Saranghae_, Wookie.'

.

Night

.

_Clek! Blam!_

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"_Welcome back_." Kata Ryeowook sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_I'm back_." Jawab Yesung lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia, rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat Yesung memeluk dirinya. Tanpa diketahuinya, Yesung tersenyum miris.

'Wookie-ah, berhentilah tersenyum seolah kau begitu bahagia melihatku.'

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Ryeowook saat Yesung melepas pelukannya.

"Lelah. _Client_ku tadi sangatlah keras kepala." Jawab Yesung sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Seperti dirimu, _oppa_. Hihihi.." Kata Ryeowook sambil menekan-nekan pipi _chubby_ Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Oppa_?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak bolehkan?" Tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Tentu saja bole." Jawab Yesung sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_!" Kesal Ryeowook. Sekarang malah Ryeowook yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

_Chup!_

Yesung mencium kilat bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook megera memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum miris melihat Ryeowook.

'Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah dirimu sampai kau memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu? Aaah... Apa yang kau harapkan Yesung? Dia membencimu!' Batin Yesung.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yesung.

"_Ani_, _oppa_."

_Mood_ Yesung langsung berubah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau belum makan! Apa _maid_ ku tidak memberimu makan! Beraninya dia!" Bentak Yesung sambil berjalan keluar tergesa-gesa.

Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan bentakan Yesung segera berlari menyusul Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Ani_, _oppa_. Aku menunggumu."

Seketika itu Yesung berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Benarkah kau menungguku?" Tanyanya.

"Eumm.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak menungguku, _pabbo_!" Bentak Yesung.

"Hiks.." Ryeowook yang terkejut karena bentakan Yesung langsung menangis tanpa sadar.

Yesung melepas pelukannya. Menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"_Mianhe_, aku membentakmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit."

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat. Sangat erat. Yesung pun membalas pelukannya.

'Bolehkah aku berharap?' Batin keduanya.

.

~Skip Time~

Morning

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Tersenyum bahagia saat mendapati Yesung masih berbaring dihadapannya. Masih dengan tangannya yang memeluk Ryeowook. Tak ada seks kemarin malam. Padahal biasanya, Yesung selalu memaksanya melalukan 'itu' setiap hari.

Perlahan Ryeowook mendongkakkan(?) kepalanya menhadap wajah Yesung dan mengecup bibirnya.

"_Saranghae_ oppa." Bisiknya lalu menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Yesung dan kembali tidur.

Yesung membuka matanya. Terkejut dengan penuturan Ryeowook yang barusan didengarnya.

"_Jeongmalyo_, Wookie?" Tanya Yesung yang tentunya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ryeowook.

Butiran bening keluar dari matanya. "_Gomawo_." Katanya sambil mengecup dahi Ryeowook.

.

~Skip time~

.

_Chup!_

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Lama. Tapi tak ada lumatan. Hanya menempelkan bibir mereka dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Eugh.. Oppa.." Ryeowook terkejut saat melihat wajah Yesung yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

'Apa oppa ingin melakukan 'itu' pagi ini?' Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"_Kajja_!"

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook. Membawanya ke kamar mandi.

'Di kamar mandi?' Batin Ryeowook lagi.

.

Bathroom

.

Yesung membuka pijama Ryeowook perlahan lalu membawanya ke dekat _bathtub_. Menyiram tubuh Ryeowook dengan air hangat, menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya dan membilas sabun di tubuhnya. Yesung menggendong tubuh Ryeowook dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan dalam bathtub yang sudah berisi air hangat. Lalu Yesung pergi menuju _shower_ dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa _oppa_ tidak melakukan apapun? Tidak kemarin malam, tidak juga pagi ini. Apa _oppa_ bosan dengan tubuhku? Apa karena aku tidak makan dengan baik? Apa _oppa_ akan meninggalkanku?' Batin Ryeowook.

Bahu Ryeowook mulai bergetar, butiran bening mulai menghiati mata caramelnya. Perlahan-lahan butiran bening itu turun menelusuri pipi tirus Ryeowook.

Yesung keluar dari _shower _dengan hanya sepotong handuk kecil melilit di pinggangnya. Terkejut melihat Ryeowook menangis dalam diam dan segera menghampirinya.

"_Waeyo_ _baby_?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hiks.. Oppa sudah bosan dengan tubuhku. Hiks.. Oppa akan membuangku. Hiks.."

Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Ujima_ _baby_. _Oppa_ tidak akan membuangmu. _Oppa_ tidak akan pernah bosan dengan tubuhmu."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_ nya. "_Jeongmalyo_?"

"_Ne_. _Saranghae_ _baby_."

Ryeowook membesarkan matanya. Terkejut dengan penuturan Yesung. "_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_. _Yeongwonni_ _sarangheyo_." Jawab Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook menerjang Yesung. Membuat Yesung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di lantai dengan Ryeowook diatasnya yang memeluknya erat.

'Ouch! Sakit.' Batin Yesung.

"_Nado_ _saranghae_ _oppa_." Kata Ryeowook sambil mencium Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Tak sadarkah Ryeowook bahwa dirinya telah membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana?

Dengan segera Yesung membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang Ryeowook berada di bawahnya.

Yesung menempelkan lagi bibir mereka. Melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan ganas. Yesung menggigit pelan bibir Ryeowook. Mengerti akan kemauan Yesung, Ryeowook membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah Yesung bermain dengan 'penghuni' mulutnya, sesekali berusaha membalas ciuman Yesung.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar jelas di kamar mandi ini. Ryeowook mendorong pelan dada Yesung. Yesung pun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan memandangi Ryeowook. Mata sayunya dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Terlihat saliva yang menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

'Sungguh erotis.' Pikir Yesung.

Yesung menjilati saliva itu dan beralih ke leher putih Ryeowook, berniat memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada Ryeowook yang tentu saja sudah menjadi miliknya.

"_Oppa_, jangan disini." Pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti lalu menggendong Ryeowook dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Ryeowook menggeliat, merasa dingin karena ac kamarnya menerpa kulitnya yang basah.

Yesung dengan susah payah menelan salivanya karena pemandangan erotis di hadapannya.

"_Oppa_?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung karena Yesung hanya memandanginya dari tadi.

Dengan segera Yesung tersadar dari acara melihat Wookienya tadi dan mencium Reowook.

Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Satu tangannya meremas bongkahan dada Ryeowook dan satunya mencubit _nipple_ Ryeowook.

"Eumgh.." Desah Ryeowook tertahan bibir Yesung.

Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Beralih pada leher putih Ryeowook. Menggigit lehernya meninggalkan tanda kebiruan di lehernya.

Yesung beralih pada dada Ryeowook. Menjilati _nipple_ Ryeowook dan sesekali menggigitnya. _Nipple_ satunya dicubit dan dipelintir oleh Yesung.

"Aahh... More..." Pinta Ryeowook sambil menekan kepala Yesung. Membuat kepala Yesung semakin tenggelam dalam dadanya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tsb.

Yesung pun menjilati, menggigit dan mencubit _nipple_ Ryeowook dengan semakin ganas.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan _namja_ yang dicintainya ini.

Yesung beralih dari dada Ryeowook, menjilati perut ratanya dan turun menghadap miss v Ryeowook yang sudah basah.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu." Kata Ryeowook malu dan merapatkan kakinya.

Dengan segera Yesung menahan kaki Ryeowook dan melebarkan nya. Yesung menjilat miss v Ryeowook. Menggigit klitoris Ryeowook dan menusuk-nusuk lubang miss v Ryeowook dengan lidahnya.

"Aahh.. More.. oppaah.. Aahh.. Cumm.."

Ryeowook pun memuntahkan cairannya. Yesung dengan tanpa rasa jijik menelannya sampai habis dan menjilati miss v Ryeowook, membersihkannya dari cairannya sendiri.

Yesung berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook. Tangannya menyentuh 'junior'nya sendiri. Hendak mempersiapkannya.

"_Andwe_ _oppa_."

'Apa Wookie tidak ingin melakukannya?' Batin Yesung.

Namun pikiran tsb segera hilang saat melihat Ryeowook berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Let_ _me_."

Yesung tersenyum. "_As your wish baby. He's yours_."

"_Handjob or blowjob_?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"_Anything ok._" Jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook pun menurunkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan 'junior' Yesung. Dimasukkannya benda berukuran besar tsb ke dalam mulutnya. Ryeowook memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Sesekali digigitnya 'junior' Yesung.

"Aahh... Kau... pin..thar... baby... Aahh..."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. _Blowjob_ pertamanya dapat membuat Yesung mendesah begitu nikmat. Ryeowook semakin memangat melakukan _blowjob_ nya. Sesekali dijilati dan digigitnya _twinsball_ Yesung. Ryeowook dapat merasakan 'junior' Yesung berkedut di rongga mulutnya. Namun Ryeowook mendesah kecewa karena tiba-tiba saja Yesung mengeluarkan 'junior'nya dari mulut Ryeowook.

Yesung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook ke atas ranjang dan kembali melumat bibir Ryeowook. Satu tangannya mengarahkan 'junior'nya tepat di depan miss v Ryeowook.

"Aaggh... Appo.." Teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung memasukkan seluruh 'junior'nya dengan satu hentakan.

Yesung mendiamkan 'junior'nya. Menikmati dinding-dinding Ryeowook yang memijat-mijat 'junior'nya.

"Move." Pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung pun meng_in_-_out_kan 'junior'nya dengan membabibuta.

"Aaahh... Eemm... Aahhh... Ahh..."

"Aah... So tight..."

"Aahh... Faster... Harder... Aahh… Deeper…"

"Sure… ba..by… Aahh… Damn... Bitchy... Aahhh..."

"Oppa... Aahh... Cumm..ingg..."

"Together baby..."

"Aaaaagghhhhh..." Teriakan nikmat pasca klimaks mereka pun menggema di ruangan besar ini.

Yesung jatuh menimpa Ryeowook. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ryeowook.

"_Saranghae baby_."

"_Nado_ _saranghae_ _oppa_."

.

.

.

End

.

* * *

Annyeong!

Vi nekat bikin FF ini padahal bsk Vi UTS. (T.T)

Vi lagi males belajar, jadinya malah bikin FF ginian. #jangan ditiru ya#

Oh ya, Vi pengen nanya. Gimana cara ngebales review ya? Balesnya di dalam FFnya Vi?

Vi dulu pgn bales review yang ada d FF Vi yang dulu, tapi ga ngerti caranya.

Akhir kata, review ne?


	2. Sequel

Sequel of "Vanila"

YeWook

Cerita tentang bagaimana Ryeowook bisa berada di rumah Yesung

Rated : T

Really really short fic

* * *

Author note : Yang cetak miring (bold, buat yang baca pake hp) anggep aja itu reader nya ya..

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Huuh, sepi sekali disini. Aku bosan.

"Hei, kau disana. Ya, kau. Jangan melihatku saja. Katakan sesuatu, bertanya juga tak apa, akan kujawab."

.

"_Umm.. Aku penasaran kenapa Yesung-shi selalu mengunci pintu kamar ini."_

.

"Emm.. Seharusnya kau bertanya pada Yesung oppa. Tapi mungkin aku bisa jawab."

"Menurutku, mungkin Yesung oppa takut aku kabur, makanya pintu ini selalu di kunci. Emm.. Tidak selalu sih. Kalau Yesung oppa di rumah, kamar ini tidak dikunci dan aku boleh keluar."

.

"_Ooh.. Emm.. Aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah?"_

.

"Tentu, tanyakan saja."

.

"_Kenapa Ryeowook-shi bisa disini? Emm.. Maksudku kenapa Ryeowook-shi terkurung disini?_"

.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau mau mendengarkan?"

.

"Ne. _Aku mendengarkan._"

.

"Begini.."

.

-Flashback on-

Normal POV

" _ANDWEE_!" Seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil berlari menerjang seorang _namja_ dan mereka berdua pun jatuh di rerumputan.

_Yeoja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook itu berada diatas tubuh namja sipit yang bernama Yesung itu. Ryeowook hendak berdiri, namun tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk pinggangnya.

"Biarkan begini dulu." Pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook menurut, dibiarkannya _namja_ yang tak dikenalnya ini memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

'Merindukanku? Apa aku mengenalnya?' Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"_Eomma_... Hiks..."

'_Omo_! Dia menangis. _Eothoke_?' Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Yesung yang sekarang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ryeowook segera bangun dan duduk di samping Yesung yang masih tetap menangis. Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa hatinya teriris saat melihat Yesung menangis, padahal dia tidak mengenal _namja_ ini. Perlahan Ryeowook mengangkat kepala Yesung, menidurkannya di pangkuannya dan mengelus surai hitam milik Yesung itu. Yesung –entah sadar atau tidak– memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. Tak lama Yesung tertidur di pangkuan Ryeowook.

-Flashback off-

.

"Begitulah. Lalu, karena aku tidak tau rumah Yesung oppa dimana dan tidak mungkin aku membawanya ke rumahku, aku dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menidurkannya di kursi taman."

.

"_Selesai_ _sampai_ _disitu_?"

.

"Belum. Hmm.. Kau percaya takdir? Aku bertemu lagi dengannya sekitar sebulan setelah kejadian itu."

.

-Flashback on-

Normal POV

"_Appa_, hiks. _Appa_!" Teriak seorang _yeoja _mungil.

Tubuh _yeoja _mungil itu ditahan olah dua orang _namja _bertubuh kekar. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah saat sosok _appa_nya semkain menjauh, tangannya memegang sebuah amplop tebal berisi uang.

Ya, dia dijual oleh _appa_nya sendiri.

Seorang _namja_ menarik tangan _yeoja_ mungil itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Berdirilah, Kim Ryeowook."

_Yeoja_ bernama Ryeowook itu menepis tangan _namja_ itu. Ryeowook berdiri sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk. _Namja_ itu menyentuh dagu Ryeowook, menangkat wajahnya. "Kau akan berkerja untukku mulai malam ini, bersiaplah."

.

.Skip Time.

.

"Dia orang baru disini. Dan dia masih yaah taulah." Kata namja itu pada salah seorang _client_nya sampil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook.

_Client _tsb pun meminta Ryeowook duduk disampingnya. Tanpa perlawanan pun Ryeowook menurut duduk di sampingnya.

.

.Other Place.

.

"_Hyung_, aku punya berita bagus." Teriak seorang _namja_ berwajah polos.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung_ tadi pun membalik badannya. "Berita apa, Hae?"

"Aku sudah menemukan _yeoja_ yang _hyung_ cari." Jawab _namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.

Sebuah senyum langsung menghiasi wajah tampan _namja_ itu. "Benarkah? Dimana dia?"

"Di _Insomnia_ _Bar_."

Dengan segera wajah cerah _namja_ itu berubah suram. "Bawa aku kesana, sekarang!" Perintah _namja_ itu.

"_Ne_."

.

.Bar.

.

Seorang _namja_ bermata sipit tiba di bar itu. _Namja_ itu menajamkan(?) penglihatannya. Berusaha menemukan _yeoja_ yang dicarinya. Beberapa _yeoja_ berbaju minim terlihat mendekatinya, ada juga yang menggodanya, namun tidak dihiraukannya.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu berjalan cepat menuju salah satu meja di bar itu dan menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak _namja_ yang duduk di samping Ryeowook tadi sambil menahan tangan Ryeowook.

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu membalik tubuhnya menatap _namja_ yang menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

_Namja_ itu terdiam. "Kim.. Kim Yesung?"

"Lepaskan!" Perintah _namja_ bernama Yesung itu.

Namja itu pun segera melepas tangan Ryeowook dan membungkuk pada Yesung. "Mianhe.."

Yesung pun menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar dari bar itu.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja." Teriak namja pemilik bar itu.

Yesung berhenti, mengambil sejumlah uang dengan satu tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah namja pemilik bar itu.

"Cari aku bila uang itu kurang. Kau tentu tau dimana kantorku kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun keluar dari bar itu.

-Flashback off-

.

"Kau tau? Setelah itu Yesung _oppa_ emm.. bisa dibilang memperkosaku. Dia memaki-makiku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi esoknya setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, Yesung _oppa_ minta maaf padaku. Tapi, dia tetap melakukan 'itu' hampir setiap hari. Dan dia selalu mengikat tanganku. Padahal, aku kan ingin menyentuhnya. Kyaa! Apa yang kupikirkan? Pasti wajahku merah sekarang."

_Cleck! Blam!_

"Wookie _baby_, kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" Tanya Yesung _oppa_ padaku.

"Eh? _Aniyo_. Aku bicara dengan… Eh, kok hilang?"

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanya Yesung _oppa_ lagi sambil menyentuh dahiku.

"_Aniyo_, _oppa_. Tapi, tadi benar-benar ada… Aish, sudahlah."

Yesung _oppa_ tersenyum padaku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu oppa."

"Ooh.. _Kajja_! Kita makan." Kata Yesung _oppa_ sambil menarik tanganku.

"_Ne_."

.

End

* * *

Annyeong

Gomawo ya buat yang udah baca n ngereview Ff Vanila.

Review?


End file.
